The Lost Girl
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: A young girl is found by the Hidden Sand unconscious, but who this this girl? Where did she come from? What is her story and why is she in the Land of Wind? – First Naruto story
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first Naruto story… some chapters – like this one – will be small while some might be long… anyway as I said this is my first so I am going to make mistake so feedback will be cherish.**

* * *

In the land of Wind, a group of Sand Shinobi are patrolling the borders. In the group is Kankurō and Temari. Kankurō yawns.

"Why the hell did we have to come?" Kankurō asks.

"Just shut it Kankurō, Gaara asked us to come. He is the Kazekage." Temari replies.

"Up ahead!" a Sand Shinobi shouts. Kankurō and Temari runs over to see a young girl lying in the sand. She has long light brown curly hair, fair skin and wears a light blue, sleeveless kimono-style blouse with vertical lines with rips in it, tied with a red obi around her waist, dark grey pants and black, low-heeled sandals. She also has two Katana strap to her back under her backpack.

"What the hell." Kankurō said.

"Where did she come from?" Temari asks as she looks around.

"She looks injured." Kankurō said.

"We should take her back to the village." Temari tells them. "You two, carry her." Temari tells two Shinobi.

"Right." the Shinobis said as the same time, then grabs the unconscious girl.

"This could be bad. We could get into a lot of trouble." Kankurō warns Temari.

"Let's just go." Temari tells him and they head off.

"I'm just saying." Kankurō said. "She could be dangerous." Kankurō adds.

"She doesn't have a headband so I can't tell what village she came from so we need to take her back." Temari explains.

"Yeah, yeah." Kankurō said as he looks at the girl. "Looks like she put up a fight. For all we could know she is a rouge Shinobi." Kankurō adds.

"Let's just keep moving." Temari tells them and Kankurō sighs.

"Okay." Kankurō said and Temari shakes her head.


	2. Chapter 2

Kankurō and Temari were in the hospital with the unconscious girl. Temari sighs as Baki walks in.

"Are you sure having this girl here is a good idea?" Baki asks and Temari looks at the girl.

"We need to know why she was at the boarders." Temari replies.

"She has a point." Gaara said, walking in.

"Lord Kazekage." the medical-nin said and Gaara walks over.

"What is her report?" Gaara asks.

"She seems to have major injury along her chest, back and arms but nothing lift threating. Her left leg has a couple of fractures but that's not the worse. Her left arm is broken is seven places. Besides that her whole body is covered in cuts, scrapes and bruises. This girl must should be dead." the medical-nin explains.

"I see." Gaara said.

"Gaara, this girl cannot stay in the village." Baki said.

"Leave us. I would to speak to Kankurō and Temari alone." Gaara said.

"Of course." Baki said and everyone walks out.

"I know bringing her here was a risk but I couldn't leave her out." Temari explains.

"So you found her near the border by the Land of Fire." Gaara said.

"Yes, we did." Temari replies.

"I shall send word to the Hokage with the girl's description in hopes maybe they have seen or heard about her before." Gaara said.

"We should wait till she wakes up first. It should be soon." Kankurō suggest.

"Kankurō does have a point." Temari adds and Gaara nods. The girl moans as she slowly opens her eyes, and panics, seeing the others standing over her. They notices the girl has brown eyes

"Easy." Temari tells the girl. The girl looks at Gaara and gasps in horror.

"Your… you're the Kazekaga." the girl said and Gaara nods. The girl then gasps in pain and sighs.

"What is your name?" Gaara asks.

"Mai." Mai replies softly.

"Mai, I see." Gaara said. "What brings you to the Land of Wind?" Gaara asks.

"Truth be told, for help." Mai replies. "A group of rouge Shinobi from the Hidden Mist have been chasing me for years now. Truth be told, they were after someone I was with but since that person is dead, they are now after me. As you can tell, I came out second best in the fight, I know your village was closer so I hoped to lead them here and… well getting some help. It was a long shot that it would have worked. A part of the plan was to also lose them." Mai explains.

"What village are you from?" Temari asks.

"None, but I am from the Land of Fire." Mai replies. "My village was destroyed when I was little. We were a small farming village." Mai explains and moans in pain. 'Damnit, this arm is broken in at least seven different places.' Mai though.

"Easy, you need to rest." Temari tells her.

"I know." Mai said placing her hand on left arm and starts healing it.

"So you know Medical Ninjutsu." Kankurō said and Mai nods, then gasps in pain.

"Do you have any friends or family?" Gaara asks and Mai sighs as she stops and lets her head drop.

"No, I don't." Mai replies. Kankurō and Temari looks at her shock. "I told you my village was destroyed. I was the only survivor. I barely made it out myself. An elderly lady from the next village took me in, she is the reason I know Medical Ninjutsu." Mai explains.

"And friends?" Gaara asks.

"No one." Mai replies.

"Wait, how can you have no friends?" Kankurō asks.

"Easy, I don't let myself get connected to people." Mai replies as she looks up. "I have no ties. I just travel around. No home, no friends, no family. I have nothing but what little I carry." Mai explains.

"And the two Katana." Gaara said and Mai sighs.

"With all due respect Lord Kazekage, I don't have to answer any more of your questions." Mai tells him and Gaara nods.

"Very well." Gaara said and Mai looks at him shock, more shock that worked. "There will be two Shinobi outside, they will stay with you at all times. Once you are recovered, you may leave." Gaara tells.

"Thank you, Lord Gaara." Mai said, bowing her head and Gaara nods as he walks off. Mai sighs as she goes back to healing her broken arm.

"I'll stay with her, go and talk to Gaara." Temari said and Kankurō nods as he runs off.

"I'm sorry to be such a bother. I didn't think I would get this badly injured." Mai whispers.

"Don't be silly." Temari tells her and Mai looks at her shock. "So who were they are before you?" Temari asks.

"Another rouge Hidden Mist. Unlike those rouge Shinobi, this one was with three other Shinobi… and me." Mai replies. "I rather not talk about it, okay." Mai tells her and Temari nods.

"I'm sorry." Temari said and Mai sighs.

"Too much pain when I talk about them." Mai admits softly and Temari sighs. "I need to concentration on healing." Mai whispers and Temari walks out. Mai looks over and sighs as she looks back at her arm.

"I'll be back to check on you." Temari tells Mai, then walks off. Mai looks over to see two Shinobi standing at the door and sighs as she looks back at her arm.

'This doesn't look good, my arm alone is going to take a month to heal with my help. Then there is my leg.' Mai thought and sighs as she stops and lies down. She needs more rest if she is going to keep healing that arm. 'At least those Hidden Mist won't find me here.' Mai thought smiling, the silver lining of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Mai wakes up panting and sighs. A nightmare. She saw a couple of people walking around and sighs as she place her hand on her chest and starts healing the wounds there.

'Man, this is going to take forever to heal.' Mai thought.

"You should be resting." she heard Gaara said. Mai looks over and sighs as she looks out the windows to see it was dark. Mai chuckles as she looks at Gaara.

"Lord Gaara." a medical shinobi said.

"Like you can talk. I'm sure you have better things to do." Mai said.

"I came to talk to you, maybe you are in a better mood than before." Gaara said and Mai sighs.

"What would you like to know?" Mai asks.

"Do you have any connection to the Hidden Leaf village?" Gaara asks.

"No, I don't have any connection with them." Mai replies.

"I see." Gaara said and Mai sighs.

"You say that a lot." Mai said. "Anyway, the only form of tides I have with the Leaf village is the rogue assassins that destroyed my village and killed my family." Mai explains and Gaara looks at her shock, then sighs. "I don't talk about that day though." Mai admits.

"That is understandable." Gaara said. Mai stops healing her chest and starts healing her left leg. She wants to be able to walk soon.

"If you thinking I am a threat to your village but I'm not." Mai tells him.

"I will be the judge of that." Gaara said and Mai sighs.

"Look once I am heal I will leave and never come back." Mai tells him.

"I have to make sure you aren't a spy." Gaara tells her.

"Spy, I work alone. I travel alone. I have no ties to anyone." Mai tells him. "All they bring is pain." Mai whispers.

"You shouldn't shut yourself away." Gaara said and Mai looks at him.

"You don't know anything about me so you don't get to say anything about that." Mai tells him. "I don't care if you are the Kazekage." Mai adds.

"Shall we remind you where you are." a voice said. Mai looks over as Baki walks over. Mai looks over.

"There is no need for that." Gaara said.

"But Gaara…" Baki starts but stops when Gaara puts his hand up.

"Enough, we will talk later." Gaara said walking off and Baki follows him. Mai sat there, shock and sighs as she went back to hr leg. It needed to be heal before anything else. Then Temari walks in with a tray and Mai looks at her shock.

"Thought you might be hungry." Temari said and Mai sighs as she stops healing her legs and lets it drop softly.

"Um, thank you." Mai said and Temari hands the tray over. "So your turn to ask 100 question." Mai said as she starts eating.

"Well Gaara thinks I might have better chance to get information out of you. I was going to bring you something to eat anyway." Temari explains and Mai nods. "You said your village was destroyed, how old were you when that happened?" Temari asks and Mai sighs. No matter what, they were going to ask more of her past.

'No use trying to fight it.' Mai thought as she stops eating. "I was seven years old." Mai replies and Temari sighs.

"Seven years old." Temari whispers and Mai nods.

"As ran, I saw everyone I loved get killed in front of me. We did nothing wrong. I just made it out but I fell off a cliff and landed in the river. Grandma Chikako found me and took me in. She taught me everything she knew." Mai explains.

"I see." Temari said. "And… where is she now?" Temari asks, a little worried to asks.

"She passed away when I was ten, natural causes." Mai replies.

"That must have been hard." Temari said and Mai nods as she felt tears in her eyes. She quickly wipes them away and sighs.

"Sorry." Mai whispers.

"Don't be." Temari said.

"After that I met up with Goku, Naoko, Ryu and Yukio. Four rouge shinobi from the Mist but they were nice. They took me in and trained me. That lasts for another three years till… I believe Anbu from the Hidden Leaf. All I could grab was the two Katanas." Mai explains. "After that I just travelled alone." Mai adds.

"Thank you, for telling me that." Temari said.

"You're welcome, I guess." Mai whispers. "Once I heal and prove I am not a spy to the Kazekage, I am out of here." Mai tells her.

"And go where?" Temari asks.

"I don't know." Mai replies. "Which is the best part." Mai adds and Temari looks at her confused. "I just follow the road, see where it takes me. I even have been to the Hidden Rain village. That poor village. It was hard to get in and I could only stay a week since they are strike there and needed to know how long I was staying but it is a nice little village. At the moment it is divided by civil war." Mai explains.

"Really?" Temari said shock and Mai nods.

"Hey Temari." Kankurō said, walking over and Mai went back to eating.

"What Kankurō?" Temari asks.

"Gaara would like to see you." Kankurō replies.

"Fine, I'll be back." Temari said walking.

"Lord Kankurō." a medical core member said and Kankurō nods.

"So, can I ask a question?" Kankurō asks.

"You get just one." Mai replies.

"You said the people that are trying to kill were after someone else, who?" Kankurō asks and Mai sighs as she shakes her head.

"They were after Goku, Naoko, Ryu and Yukio. Four rouge Mist shinobi that left the village after the third Great Ninja War." Mai replies. Then Gaara and Temari walks back in.

"I hope Kankurō hasn't bugged you." Gaara said and Mai shakes her head.

"Thanks Gaara." Kankurō said and Temari giggles.

"Temari told me what you told her." Gaara said.

"Still think I'm a spy?" Mai asks.

"I never did, I just had to make sure. After all, I have to protect my village." Gaara said and Mai nods.

"Of course." Mai whispers.

"Do you think the ones that attack you will try again?" Temari asks.

"Of course they will." Mai replies. "They won't stop till I'm dead." Mai adds.

"Do you think they know you are here?" Kankurō asks.

"I have no idea." Mai replies. "They could attack if that is what you are wondering." Mai tells them.

"Gaara, what do we do?" Kankurō asks.

"Make sure we have extra patrols on. Make sure no one gets in or out." Gaara tells him and Kankurō runs off. "Temari, stay with her. She can't fight and is an easy target." Gaara tells her.

"Got it." Temari said.

"I'll be back later." Gaara said walking off.

"This has become such a pain." Mai whispers. "These Shinobi are from the time when it was well known at Bloody Mist village. They are extremely dangerous." Mai tells her.

"Got it." Temari said and Mai sighs, she got a bad feeling about this.


	4. Chapter 4

Mai wakes up to yelling and sighs as she sits up to see people running around. Mai sighs as she starts healing her leg.

'This doesn't look good, I need to move.' Mai tells herself. Then Kankurō was carried in and Mai goes into shock.

"Quickly, lay him down." the medical-nin tells them. Mai stops healing her leg as Temari runs over and Mai looks at her worried.

"What happened?" Mai asks.

"Attacked by those rouge shinobi you told us about." Temari replies.

"Help me up." Mai tells her and Temari looks at her shock, but nods. Mai slides off the bed and Temari helps her over to Kankurō.

"What are you going to do?" Temari asks. Mai sighs as she healing Kankurō. "Wait, what about your wounds?" Temari asks.

"Forget them." Mai said. 'More.' Mai thought as she stares at Kankurō, then gasps in pain when a sharp pain runs down her left arm. 'Damn this broken arm.' Mai thought.

"Mai." Temari whispers.

"I can take care of the serious injuries, the life threating ones but the rest he has to heal on his own." Mai explains.

"Lord Baki, Lord Gaara." the medical-nin greets. Mai saw the pair in the corner of her eye.

"Is it wise to heal while you yourself is injured?" Gaara asks.

"It's not wise, but that's not going to stop me." Mai replies. 'Not again, please, don't die.' Mai thought.

"Kankurō." Baki said and Mai sighs.

'Damnit, if I keep this up I'll end up using all my chakra.' Mai thought. "Most of his the lift threating wounds have been taken care of." Mai said.

"Already." Temari said shock.

"Yeah, there are a few more I need to heal." Mai replies.

"You are a strong healer." Gaara said and Mai sighs. Kankurō moans as he slowly open his eyes and everyone looks at him shock.

"Kankurō." Temari said and Kankurō looks around.

"What happened?" Kankurō asks.

"We were going to ask you the same." Baki said.

"Ambushed, there was six of them." Kankurō said and Mai goes into shock.

"Six, that's not right." Mai whispers.

"How many did you fight?" Temari asks.

"Eight." Mai replies and Kankurō moans in pain, then realise what Mia was doing. "Wait, what about your wounds?" Kankurō asks.

"They will be fine." Mai replies, then moans in pain. "Just a little longer." Mai whispers. She then stops and sighs as she place her hand on her left arm. 'Damnit, that's all I can do without risking hurting this arm anymore.' Mai thought.

"Come on, lay down." Temari said, helping Mai to her bed. Mai moans in pain as she lies down and Kankurō sighs as he got up.

'She healed me, risking her own wounds and putting herself through all that pain, but why?' Kankurō asks himself as he walks over to Mai who sighs.

"If you fought six, then the other two could be in the village." Mai said.

"We will find them." Gaara said walking out with Baki. Kankurō looks at Mai who looks at him.

"Stay here." Kankurō said running off.

"Kankurō!" Temari shouts.

"He'll be fine." Mai said and Temari nods. Mai sighs as she closes her eyes. She used up way too much chakra out of what little she had. She needs her rest and recover.

"You just rest." Temari tells Mai, seeing the state she is in and Mai nods.


	5. Chapter 5

Mai wakes up to voices and sigh as she looks over to see Kankurō talking to a couple of shinobi. Mai sits up and sighs as she place her hand on her left arm. It was stinging. Mai sighs as she starts healing it. It needed more attention than her leg at the moment. Kankurō walks over and Mai looks at him, then her arm.

"We haven't found those Mist shinobi so we have a plan but we are going to use you as bait." Kankurō tells her and Mai nods.

"I see, hoping to get them to come for me." Mai said.

"Yeah, look this is extremely dangerous and anything could go wrong." Kankurō tells her. "I mean, you are in no state to fight." Kankurō adds.

"It's okay Kankurō, do it." Mai tells him and Kankurō nods.

"Look, thank you. For healing me even though you were wounded yourself. Temari said it looked like you were in pain and… well I am thankful." Kankurō said and Mai smiles.

"It's okay, it's only because of the broken arm. If it wasn't broken I could have healed all of your wounds." Mai tells him.

"You healed most of them though." Kankurō said. "But why?" Kankurō asks.

"I am they want, I don't want someone else dying because of me. I can't, not again." Mai replies and Kankurō sighs. Then Temari walks over with a tray.

"Hey Temari." Kankurō greets.

"How are things here?" Temari asks, sitting the tray on Mai's lap.

"Quiet." Kankurō replies. Mai stops healing her arm and starts eating.

"Does she know the plan?" Temari asks.

"Yeah, I told her." Kankurō replies.

"Don't worry, they will come out soon." Mai said and Temari sighs.

"Stay with her." Temari said walking off.

"Also, we got your bag here." Kankurō said, grabbing Mai's bag and sits it next to her. Mai grabs it and pulls out a Hidden Mist forehead protector. She runs her finger over the symbol and Kankurō looks at her worried. "Was that one of the shinobi's you travelled with?" Kankurō asks.

"Yes, it was. This belonged to Naoko. He said I would have made a great shinobi. I saw him as a big brother. He said the future was looking bright that day they found me. They were wounded and I healed them." Mai explains.

"I bet it hurts every day, thinking about them." Kankurō said and Mai nods. She felt tears starting up again.

"I worse this till the day they were killed. Now I keep it in my bag. One of the few things I have." Mai whispers. "They taught me everything they knew. I have both water and wind style. Just as we started working on my wind… they… they were taken from me." Mai explains and Kankurō sighs. Mai sits the forehead protector and went back to eating.

'Maybe I could get Temari to help her train with her wind.' Kankurō thought. Temari then runs in and sighs with relief. "What's going on?" Kankurō asks.

"A group of shinobi were found killed. I came to make sure you two were okay." Temari replies.

"They're coming." Mai said and Temari looks at her worried. They then heard a scream. "Go." Mai tells Kankurō and Temari. Temari runs off.

"Will you be okay alone?" Kankurō asks.

"Yes now go." Mai tells him and Kankurō runs off. Mai sighs as she swings her legs off the bed, facing the door and waits. Then eight Mist shinobi walks in. "Mafuya, Yuuya, Rui, Kei, Yoshiki, Sakutaro, Choushiro, Tsukasa." Mai said.

"Did you really think you could run from us?" Mafuya asks as he walks over.

"It's a shame Goku, Naoko, Ryu and Yukio were killed when they were, they don't get to see what a beauty you turn out to be." Kei said walking over and Mai looks away.

"Go on, get it over with." Mai tells them.

"Not here." Mafuya said and Mai look at him worried.

"Come on, we have to go." Choushiro tells them and Mai goes to move back but Mafuya grabs her and pulls her forward.

"No, let me go." Mai tells him.

"Nap time sweetie." Mafuya said, knocking Mai unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6

Mia moans as she slowly wakes up to see she was Mafuya's back. Mafuya looks at her and smiles as he face forwards. Mai then saw Yuuya, Rui, Kei, Yoshiki, Sakutaro, Choushiro and Tsukasa.

"Where are we?" Mai asks softly.

"Land of Rivers." Mafuya replies.

"Now we just need to lose those three losers and we can finish what we started." Kei said. Mai looks back to see Kankurō, Temari and Gaara.

"Kankurō, Temari, Gaara." Mai whispers smiling. She then moans in pain as she face forwards.

"Ready to face them?" Yoshiki asks and Mafuya nods. They came to a clearing and they stop, turning around as Gaara, Temari and Kankurō stop. Mai sighs, why did they follow her?

"Hand over the girl." Gaara tells them.

"No way, she holds too many secretes and techniques that belong to our village. She cannot be allow to live." Mafuya tells them and Mai looks at him shock.

'That's why they have been after me.' Mai though.

"I won't allow you to harm her." Gaara tells them and Mai looks at him.

"It's eight against three, you can't win." Sakutaro tells them.

"We'll see about that." Kankurō said, pulling out a scroll off his back and Mai looks around worried.

"You really think you stand a chance, especially after last time." Yuuya said.

"Last time you caught me off guard, I won't let that happen again." Kankurō tells them. Mafuya drops Mai who cries out in pain, landing on her left arm and leg. She then saw Mafuya holding a kunai and crawls back a bit.

"Kei, watch Mai." Mafuya tells him and Kei walks behind Mai. Mai whimpers in fear as the other seven started fighting Gaara, Temari and Kankurō. Mai turns around to face Kei who chuckles. Mai crawls back a bit and Kei stomps on Mai's left leg. Mai cries out in pain.

"Don't move." Kei tells her and Mai nods with tears in her eyes. Kei was then knocked back by sand and Mai goes in shock. She then saw sand around her, which then lifts her up and carries her back.

'What is this?' Mai asks herself. She then saw she was next to Gaara who has his arms cross. 'Is this Gaara's technique?' Mai asks herself. She then saw Mafuya, Yuuya, Rui, Yoshiki, Sakutaro, Kei, Choushiro and Tsukasa standing across from them. Then Kankurō moves next to Mai and Temari stands next to Gaara.

"If you eight ever step foot in the Land of Wind again, I will have you killed." Gaara tells them and Mafuya sighs.

"Come on Mafuya, we'll get her next time. She can't stay in the Land of Wind forever." Choushiro tells him.

"See you soon Mai." Mafuya said smiling and the eight heads off. Mai sighs, this was far from over.

"Come on Mai, we need to get you back to the hospital." Kankurō said, helping her up and Mai moans in pain. She was helped onto Kankurō's back and they headed off. Mai sighs.

"Why come?" Mai asks.

"We have our reason." Gaara replies and Mai nods.

"As Kankurō said, let's get you back to the hospital. We will worry about that later." Temari tells her and Mai nods as she closes her eyes. Once they made it back to the village, they were greeted by Baki.

"Are you four okay?" Baki asks.

"Mia needs to be take back to the hospital." Gaara replies. "The eight shinobi got away." Gaara said walking off.

"I'll get Mai to the hospital." Kankurō said walking off. He heads back to the same room Mai was in before.

"Lord Kankurō." a medical-nin greets. Kankurō sits Mai on her bed and Mai moans in pain as she slowly rest her feet on the bed. She then started to heal her left arm again. It was causing most of the pain. "Can I get you anything?" the medical-nin asks.

"No." Mai replies.

"How are the other wounded?" Kankurō asks.

"They are all minor so they are going to be fine." the medical-nin replies.

"Go." Kankurō said and the medical-nin walks off.

"How many were wounded?" Mai asks.

"It doesn't matter. Don't worry about that, just worry about yourself." Kankurō tells her and Mai sighs as she looks at her left arm. Then Temari walks over and sighs. "What is it?" Kankurō asks.

"Gaara send word to the Leaf village about the rogue Mist shinobi heading to the Land of Fire." Temari replies.

"Let's hope they can do something about them." Kankurō said and Mai sighs.

"As soon as I leave the Land of Wind, they will come for me." Mai said as Gaara walks in and over to them. Mai sighs as she stops healing her left arm, she could tell something was going on.

"Come on Kankurō." Temari said and the pair walks out. Mai looks at Gaara worried.

"You said to me that you have no home, no friends and no family, that you don't let yourself get connected to anyone." Gaara starts and Mai sighs. "As I watched you heal Kankurō, I saw something in your eyes." Gaara adds.

"What do you want Lord Gaara?" Mai asks confused on why he was bringing this up at the moment.

"I would like to offer you sanctuary." Gaara tells her.

"You what?" Mai said shock. "I… I don't understand." Mai admits.

"As you said, you have nowhere to go. I would like to give you a home." Gaara tells her and Mai sighs.

"I…" Mai whispers, she was speechless. A home, she hasn't had a home since she was ten years old. Even with Goku, Naoko, Ryu and Yukio, they were always on the move. Never staying a place to long. It is all she knows.

"Temari can help you train and you can become a shinobi of the Sand." Gaara tells her.

"Can I? I'm not even born here." Mai asks.

"You were born in the Land of Fire, I owe the Land of Fire a great deal. You are a strong kunoichi. Of course it won't be easy and the training will be hard but I believe you can do it." Gaara explains. Mai looks at him with tears in her eyes. She didn't know what to say. "Think about it, it is a lot to take it in." Gaara tells her.

"It is." Mai whispers. "I will, Lord Gaara." Mai whispers and Gaara walks out. A home. Mai grabs the Hidden Mist forehead protect. She didn't know what to do. Then Kankurō and Temari walks over.

"I assume Gaara told you about giving you sanctuary." Kankurō said and Mai nods.

"Mai." Temari said and Mai looks at the pair.

"I don't have an answer yet, he gave me time to think about it." Mai whispers.

"Something like that is going to take time to think about." Kankurō said and Mai nods.

"You should worry about healing first." Temari tells her and Mai sighs.

"It is going to take months till all these wounds will be healed." Mai tells them, sitting the forehead protector down and place her hand on her left arm. "This arm is going to take the longest." Mai adds.

"I'll get you some water." Temari said walking off. Kankurō smiles as he sits on the bed, facing Mai and careful of her leg.

"Earlier, with the sand, was that Gaara's technique?" Mai asks, she heard that stories about Gaara but never truly believed them.

"It was." Kankurō replies.

"So the sand in the gourd, he uses." Mai said and Kankurō chuckles.

"Curious aren't you." Kankurō said.

"Well I have word a few stories in other nations about Gaara, I didn't really believe them till now I guess." Mai admits. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." Mai then said.

"It's okay." Kankurō said and Mai sighs.

"I'm also sorry to be such a bother." Mai then said.

"Don't worry about it." Kankurō tells her and Mai nods.

'Maybe I should stay, everything is telling me to.' Mai thought and sighs. 'I need more time to think about it and to see how the rest of the village reacts to me being here. Then and only then will I make my decision.' Mai tells herself.

"Is everything okay?" Kankurō asks worried.

"Yeah, sorry, just concentrating on my arm." Mai replies. Then Temari walks back with a jug and cup.

"Baki and Gaara are working on getting you a small apartment, even if you are staying till you are healed, you need a place." Temari tells her.

"I cannot thank you all enough. I never thought you would do this for me. I wish there was some way I could repay you." Mai said.

"Don't worry about that." Temari tells her and Mai nods. Things were looking up, even if she doesn't stay here but everything is saying she will be. After all, she can't live on the road forever and this could be the only chance she get to find a home.

* * *

 **And that's it… so this is my first Naruto story… I still have a lot of work ahead and try to get more confident with writing more… anyway, like always this is MilesPrower2011 saying thank you and goodbye.**


End file.
